


【翻译】The hours between our souls/所爱隔山海

by Sevenlock



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Magic Realism, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlock/pseuds/Sevenlock
Summary: 在一个每个家族都有特殊能力的世界里，Rose的家族成员手腕上生来便有一个倒计时，倒数他们和自己灵魂伴侣第一次相遇的时间。但第二次世界大战将以一种史无前例的方式影响这个倒计时。





	【翻译】The hours between our souls/所爱隔山海

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The hours between our souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993008) by [LostinFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic). 



> 原作者：  
> 写给@doctorroseprompts的九月灵魂伴侣梗  
> 校对：可爱的Fadewithfury

每个家族的特征都是与众不同的。有些家族流传着特殊的布丁食谱，另一些继承了音乐天赋，还有一些能与亡灵们交流。一千多年来，世界各地的家族都各自发展出独一无二的特征，这些特征或多或少都被原封不动地代代相传。但有些后裔们成为了自己领域的个中翘楚，而另一些遗传到的却不过皮毛。一个家族里也会出现哥哥会飞而他的妹妹却只能在地板上方两英尺高度盘旋的情况。

 

有些家族的特征能力纯粹只是为了好玩，而有些家族则靠此维持生计：有着麻醉接触能力的护士，有计算器一般大脑的工程师和会计，能点荒为绿的农夫。但是滥用天赋也会招致灾祸。古老的神明曾失去祭台，伟大的英雄身败名裂，在有关贪婪的寓言里遗臭万年。

 

皇室们的特征让他们无法说谎。

 

于是，世界开始好奇希特勒的特殊能力到底是什么，它什么时候才会醒过神来反噬这群混蛋？

 

普林特斯家族的人在内手腕上有着一个特殊的标记：一个只有他们自己才能看见的和灵魂伴侣初次相遇的倒计时。

 

注释：Rose妈妈婚前姓普林特斯

 

Rose觉得这种能力简直是彻头彻尾的垃圾。

 

对她的曾曾曾姨母玛格丽特来说这是个美妙无比的能力，她在五岁的时候就遇见了自己的灵魂伴侣并与之度过了漫长而幸福的一生。但瞧瞧这种能力又对Rose的妈妈做了什么呢？杰姬在婚后几年里就失去了她的灵魂伴侣。而她之后尝试交往其他男人的努力只换来失望和心痛。就好像她注定要孤独终老一般。

 

Rose宁可自己拥有的是夏琳窥探梦境的天赋，或者和米奇一样擅长修理引擎（他的祖先曾经擅长治疗马匹，但这种特征同科技一样发展进步了）。就连那个能在陷入爱情时改变头发颜色的家族的能力在她看来都更好一些。

 

也许正是因为Rose不愿接受自己的天赋，在她十三岁生日那天她的倒计时开始摇摆不定，时而走得快，时而走得慢。毕竟这些能力似乎会和其持有者的性格以不可预知的方式融合。

 

她拒绝让这种能力主宰自己的生活和人际关系，所以她带上一串大珠串手链遮住了自己的手腕。但尽管她尽力忽视，她还是无法忘记倒计时预言中的年份：1939.

 

在她十九岁生日那一天，她在好几年内第一次偷看了一眼手链下的时间：197天10小时35分11秒。

 

“我最好在倒计时结束前好好享受。”米奇在亲吻她之前说道。

 

五个月后，大英帝国正式向德意志宣战。所有年在18至41岁之见的男子均有义务响应军队的号召。她手腕上的倒计时增加了六年：她的灵魂伴侣被征召入伍了。

 

她对于需要再等上六年感到心碎，直到她意识到这意味着第一次和灵魂伴侣见面的时间并非是一尘不变的。她从未听说过这种事发生在前人身上，而这让她的胸腔重新充满了兴奋。

 

与此同时她也意识到，那些宣称战争不会持久的人都错了。战争距离结束还早得很。于是她听天由命，加入了国内妇女支援部队。抛开目前严峻的战况，她意识到这一次参与其中并帮助她的英国同胞们的机会。

 

志愿军们部分男女都根据自身的家族天赋被分配到了对应的军队分支。

 

米奇加入了皇家空军，成为了一名机械师。

 

在英吉利海峡上，英国舰队和纳粹德国海军的军官们控制水流以争夺管辖权。

 

大英秘密情报局招收了夏琳。他们让她监视战争囚犯的梦境以获得德军情报。但那些人的梦里只有家乡、亲人和和平。她脸色苍白，眼神悲伤。“我们都只是人啊，”她说，“我们的目的相同，但我们仍然在互相残杀。”

 

这就是为什么有些人拒绝透露他们的能力——他们害怕能力会被滥用。

 

一位国会议员提议通过法律以强迫每个家族在战时都公布特殊能力。喋喋不休的争论延续了数月，国际联盟宣布该动议非法，一场公投全面展开。除了“谨慎谈话挽救生命！”和“为胜利而耕地！”，宣传口号海报上还写着“为了战士公布天赋！”最终，英国正如别国一样，国民们恐惧自身命运胜于纳粹

 

注：

1.宣传口号海报：propaganda posters。最著名的就是那张Keep Calm and Carry On

2.谨慎谈话挽救生命："Careless talk costs lives!" 根据维基百科，这项运动反对人们在容易被间谍监听的地方谈论敏感信息，海报上一般是轴心国的窃听者或者是因信息泄露而导致的死者模样。海报附于文末。

3.为胜利而耕地：“Dig for Victory!”该项运动在二战时期由英国农业部提出。旨在于食品紧张的配给制度下鼓励英国男女老少在任何一块能种粮食的土地上种植食物。

来源：http://www.bl.uk/learning/timeline/item107597.html

 

 

Rose的能力对战争而言一无是处。她和一些诸如能复活青蛙或根据心情改变眼睛颜色的女孩们一起被移交至一些技术含量不高的岗位上。但她并不在乎，只要能有所帮助就行。不久后，她的队长注意到她的积极态度。

 

1940年三月，Rose被送去法国北部，她成为一名接线员，协助英国远征军。

 

她手腕上的倒计时减少到了一年以内。也许他也在法国，也许她的决定也能影响倒计时。

 

每当二人相遇的机会变大时，她就会从自己的营房里溜出去。她游遍了整个敦刻尔克，和留下的本地人和站岗的士兵们都交上了朋友。

 

她想，如果他们中的一个是她的灵魂伴侣，她就会发现他。因为这是她的妈妈和姨妈舅舅们告诉她的，“我突然就知道了”。

 

不久之前，她还会不知羞耻地和这些士兵们调情来抵抗命运，但现在她却不再沉迷于男性魅力了。除了杰克。不过杰克家族的特殊能力就是无人能抵挡的魅力。

 

“我父亲那一脉是特洛伊的海伦的后代。”他解释道。

 

注释：海伦和帕里斯私奔后导致了十年的特洛伊战争。真·一顾倾城。希腊神话内容，真的好看。

 

“她不是滥用了她的能力吗？”

 

“是啊，但大概在她十代之后，能力最终又回到了家族里。”

 

他知道她有了灵魂伴侣后，就不怎么向她施展能力了。但也可能是因为他遇上了伊恩托（Ianto）。

 

每到晚上，Rose就会用手指描绘手腕上的数字。在纳粹兵临城下的异国他乡，有个人陪伴在她身边总是好的。那些安慰的拥抱和相携的手，她的灵魂伴侣会不会也渴求这些事情？

 

当德军进攻至西线战场时，英国远征军已经溃败退至英吉利海峡。她在在敦刻尔克呆的时间越长，她手腕里的倒计时就波动得越厉害。军队们已经开始撤退，但她被告知需留守原地。恐怖的日子紧随其后。她只有通过努力工作来忘记步步紧逼的威胁。

 

六月一号，天空在数周里第一次放晴。对于纳粹德国的空军而言是个飞行的好天气。Rose和她的小队正在一辆敞篷吉普车里拐道前往港口，那里停留着匆忙集合的渔船，等着撤离他们。

 

战斗的声音愈来愈近。布伦轻机枪短促刺耳的声音。飞机引擎的嗡鸣。大地在颤抖。烟雾喷射向浓密的黑色云层。

 

她手腕上的倒计时完全停止了。一动不动。静止不变。停滞不前。80天6小时43分钟零2秒。

 

这意味着什么？

 

恐惧攫紧了她的腹部，她拼命甩动手腕，就好像正在修理坏了的钟表。

 

“求你了，”她乞求道，惊慌的泪水在她眼中积聚。

 

他死了吗？还是她要死了？

 

她被手上的倒计时占去了全部注意力，甚至没察觉到她的同事们正冲向掩护物。

 

“Rose！趴下！”杰克大喊道。

 

一架轰炸机正在逼近，Rose慌忙跳出吉普车。飞机下的投弹门打开了。炸弹沿着轨迹降落。安全地带太远了，她活下来的几率渺茫。她用最快的速度跑向了避难所，途中绊了一跤，整个人都趴在了地上。她匍匐着穿过泥地，石头划破了她的皮肤。而她想着：我怎么可能还活着？

 

她的朋友们注视着她，全都一动不动，瞠目结舌。

 

一场爆炸。残垣断壁在她四周倾塌。她恍如失聪，呼吸间全是尘土。但她已身在避难所，安全无恙。

 

她手腕上的数字闪动了。

 

发生了什么？

 

当她重新踏上英国的土地时，他们初次见面的倒计时回到了三年。她在离开敦刻尔克后拼命忍住的眼泪终于决堤。她为自己的濒死体验所震惊，意识到他们之中的一个有极大的可能将在二人相遇前就死去更是雪上加霜。

 

但谢天谢地，杰姬就在那，等着带她回家。

 

Rose告诉了她妈妈关于倒计时的不寻常之处，但杰姬也毫无头绪。

 

“但你在大战*中也有倒计时啊，”Rose坚持问道，“爸爸也参军了。”

 

注：大战原文the Great War. 是英语中在二战前对一战的称呼，我国在二战前称其为欧洲战争，简称欧战。但这里翻译成欧战有点奇怪，故译为大战。

 

“我也不知道该怎么解释，甜心，我的倒计时从来都没变过。别太担心了，你会找到他的。”

 

但Rose没法不担心。随着同盟国的每次胜利，她手腕上的倒计时都会缩短。而轴心国的胜利则会使之延长。在其他情况下，倒计时也会以她无法解释的方式改变。她开始为他担忧，为这个她只能在脑海中以朦胧数笔描绘的灵魂伴侣牵挂。她从她遇见过的士兵的脸上看见了他的痛苦和决绝。他正在想些什么？他受伤了吗？他是不是正在那些要不是因为战争他绝无可能涉足的国家，和别的女孩见面？毕竟，他不知道他有一名灵魂伴侣。

 

每一天，她都为一名陌生人担惊受怕。如果他们早就相认，他们至少还能互通书信以诉心肠。

 

有时候，她握住自己的手腕假装是在伸出援手。仿佛如此就会给他力量，为自己带来安慰。

 

在1941年的夏天，德军停止了每晚对伦敦地区的轰炸，但情况却因此恶化。他们对德军的计划一无所知。德军是就此放弃了，还是正为更大的阴谋养精蓄锐？整个城市都在焦虑的暗流下谣言四起。伦敦人，惶惶不可终日且毫无耐心。

 

Rose在晚上要操控探照灯。她引导着那些光束穿过漆黑的夜空，等待如今已耳熟的敌机阵阵轰鸣声和燃烧弹的呼啸声。

 

在鲍威尔地产，巴克罗夫姐妹们每日都为了大家照料着公共花园。当她们唱起歌来，胡萝卜便会抽出新芽，草莓也会增产，而豌豆荚则满腹清甜。

 

在杰姬的帮助下，Rose在厨房里建起了一个货真价实的罐头工厂。她知道这样担惊受怕配给食物的日子还要过上四年，而她所能做到的就只有为她的朋友们提供蓝莓酱和番茄汁。

 

Rose坐在海德公园里，背对着归她管理的探照灯，手指梳理过地上的青草。她把战后第一个夏天里想要做的东西列好了一份清单。她想象着一场说走就走的异国旅行，去苏格兰、凡尔赛甚至是卡迪夫探访古堡。乘着邮轮航行海上，就着格伦·米勒的音乐在甲板上跳舞。在草地上吃一顿浪漫的野餐，骑滑板车，看流星雨。

 

白日褪为明亮的夜晚，暖风习习温柔如爱抚。她希望太阳永不会落下。

 

一件奇怪的事发生了，当她手腕上显示的分钟和秒归零时，它们会从100而不是60重新开始倒计时。时间被拉伸了。鸟翼翻飞如同浪花拍打着海岸。风铃草懒散地在花茎上摇曳，金黄的麦田随着微风轻晃。

 

而她希望他，不论他此刻身在何处，都能像她一样享受这个夜晚。

 

Rose尝试着通过在排队时和陌生人攀谈以及前往一些平日里她一般不会光顾的地方来影响倒计时。

 

她听说在汉姆史密斯的一家书店里有个店员，他对顾客们需要读哪些书了如指掌。他眯眼盯着Rose看了一会。让她意外的是，他给了她一本二手的天体物理学指南。她迅速翻过了书页，想要尽力搞懂那些科学术语。

 

“不如这样，”那个店员说道，“如果你买了它，我就免费送你一本爱情小说。”

 

Rose一踏出书店的大门，就拉高了袖子看向了自己的倒计时。买下这本书让倒计时缩短了34天。这本书到底有什么奥秘？她立刻坐在了一张长椅上读了起来。

 

尽管这本书又大又重，但从那之后，她不会去哪都带着这本书，以及她的防毒面具，身份证明和钢盔。

 

九月如约而至。随着白日愈渐缩短，黑暗在更早的时间里悄声蔓延，恐惧在她的胃里升腾起来。清晨四溢着阴郁悲伤，而暮色弥漫着悲观绝望。

 

但在第九天的时候出现了一幕壮观的景象：蓝色和绿色的弧形光在夜空中尽情舞蹈。Rose大笑着看向天空，完全忘记了自己的职责。是北极光，她在那本天体物理学书里读到过。

 

第二天，报纸上解释道是太阳黑子引发了一场大型磁暴。这场磁暴干扰了全球范围内的无线电设备和电报通讯。这次北极光还帮助皇家空军发现了英吉利海峡上空的目标，他们一共歼灭了15架德军飞机，但也损失了10架我军飞机。不知为何这也让Rose的灵魂伴侣离她更近了；如今倒计时只剩下两年。

 

圣诞节之后，Rose得到了晋升，她被给予一个选择下一次驻扎地点的机会。她立刻就被国外地点吸引了。但当她决定选择新加坡后，她和灵魂伴侣相遇的日期被延长了四年。她不想让这个日期操纵自己的未来，但她担心这种延长于她而言意味着危险。她注意着倒计时，开始逐一考虑其他选项。这是作弊，她深知这一点，但选择约克将会使倒计时缩短到一年以内。她如今绝望地渴求找到他。这场战争将她和她的家人朋友分开，有些人此生都无法再见，而在这些毫无意义的暴力之中，她需要他。

 

但滥用能力仍然是危险的，所以她说服自己这一切不是为了她的灵魂伴侣，而是因为杰姬可以和她一起去约克镇。

 

二月的时候，新加坡沦陷于日本铁骑下。八万来自英国、印度和澳大利亚的士兵沦为阶下囚。

 

“天啊！还好你改变了主意。”杰姬说道。“运气好。”

 

但作弊不是幸运。

 

不过他们至少在约克还算安全，或者她曾这么认为；德军在春天改变了战术。他们不再轰炸首府，转而将目标对准英国那些文化和历史重城，以削弱人民的士气。

 

约克镇便是其中之一。

 

当那件事发生时，时间刚过午夜，Rose正走在大街上，准备前往约克镇北边的营房。一开始只是一阵微弱的嗡鸣，仿佛一只困于屋内的苍蝇，接着声音提升为震耳欲聋的怒号声。飞机在地平线上现形。警报呼啸着划破伸手不见五指的城市。惊慌攫住了她身边的人群。这不是一次打完就跑的突袭，而是一次持久战。飞机成群结队地飞过高楼上方，扔下越来越多的炮弹。

 

一位能在夜间视物的空袭预警员吹着口哨引导平民前往最近的公共避难所。“这条路。尽快去！”

 

Rose匆忙跑向那一排砖房，跑过了摆在门口的沙袋，奔进了早已聚集在里面的人群。所有人都很安静，他们全身绷紧，屏住呼吸等着下一次爆炸。

 

Rose想着她应该回到外面，协助那些一线工作者，就在这时她注意到了她手腕上的数字。它们改变的如此之快，以至于她的皮肤上只留下残影。直到天数归零后她才知道数字是在缩小。他要来了。他正跑向她所在的这个避难所。他正为了自己的性命狂奔。

 

Rose的心脏在她的胸腔里跳得凶猛，肾上腺素涌进她的血管里。“上帝啊，我祈求您。”

 

一阵附近的爆破声让整栋建筑颤抖起来。

 

而倒计时彻底消失了。一片空白。转眼之间不复存在。

 

“天啊，不，不，你不能这么对我。”

 

她的灵魂伴侣就在外面，身处危险之中。她从未让倒计时指引过她的生活，她现在也不会让它阻止她。

 

她在避难所的人群中推搡开来一条路，经过管理员并打开了门。

 

门外，万籁寂静。没有说话声，没有脚步声。没有喧闹，没有争吵。

 

所有事物都静止了。炮弹悬停在半空中，人们变为雕塑。烟雾不再上升，飞机也不再飞行。汽车在路中央一动不动。

 

“究竟怎么回事？”

 

但她没有时间去思考这一切了，她必须找到他。但怎么找？她视线扫过身边的废墟，痛苦攥紧了她的心脏。

 

“我应该本能地知道，”她想起这句话。“你在哪里？”

 

她感觉到一阵拉力，扯着她向前方的街道走去。在怀疑产生之前，她便向那个方向动身了。

 

在她单肩包里的天体物理学书打在她的大腿上，拖累了她的步伐。

 

她向右转的时候那股拉力更强了。就好就一根被拉至极限的橡皮筋松懈下来——被拉伸了整整二十年，她正被这股力推向他。

 

一架飞机静止在火车站上方，半截导弹已顶穿了屋顶。冻结的火苗探出窗口。而她即将踏入这个地方。

 

火车站内，月光在悬于空中的玻璃碎片上闪烁。这一切闻上去像是烧焦的吐司，以及——尽管这么说有些奇怪——盛开的丁香花。

 

她小心翼翼地前进，万分警惕刺穿屋顶的那颗静止的炸弹。她将漂浮的玻璃和灰尘从她的路上移开，但这些东西也没有落在地上。

 

在一辆即将进站的火车上，乘客们的表情永久卡在惊恐的那一瞬间。

 

一条从屋顶上掉落的铸铁房梁横在眼前，她发觉有个人被困在了下方。而她随即反应过来，是他。但她来得太迟了。她滥用了自己的天赋能力，想要影响倒计时，而现在她只能付出代价。

 

但无论如何，她朝他跑过去，心哽在了嗓子眼。

 

他朝着她转过了脑袋，解脱感登时涌入了她全身上下。

 

其余万物仍是静止不动。然后突然间一切都有了答案——尤其是倒计时的摇摆不定。

 

“这完全不可能，”他说，“你还能动。”

 

“你能控制时间？”

 

“算是吧。”

 

她在他身边跪下来。冻结的火光照亮了年轻人棱角分明的脸庞。这张脸看上去如此熟悉，一种超越了他外在样貌的认知。她温柔地拂他汗湿额头上的乱发。

 

“你受伤了吗？”

 

“还没。”

 

他被卡在横梁之下，藏青色的制服在金属块压住的地方凹陷下去，他的呼吸短促，但这条横梁还没有完全砸在他身上。距离它压碎他的胸膛只差一毫秒。

 

他攥紧了她的手压在自己的心口上，仿佛丝毫没意识到自己正在这么做。一种条件反射。

 

“我不知道我还能坚持多久。”

 

注释：原文动词为hold，除了有“坚持”的意思之外，还有“牵手”的意思。故Rose下文中一时理解错了。

 

“你想牵多久就牵多久。”她轻轻捏了捏他的手。

 

“不，我是说控制时间。”他的轻笑变为一声喘息，但他还是轻轻回捏了她的手。

 

“噢。”

 

他们的注意力转向了四周，房梁下一秒便会倾塌。

 

“你能稍微挪一挪吗？”她问他。

 

“不太能。”他尝试着扭动，但因疼痛引发的低吼让Rose也感同身受。

 

“等等。”

 

Rose跑向横梁的另一端想要举起它。但横梁太重了，哪怕肾上腺素充斥全身，她也仅仅只能将它抬起半英尺高。

 

“现在呢？”

 

有了更大的空间让他挪动，年轻人滑出了上半身但他的肩膀却不自然地垮塌着。四周突然颤动起来。悬停的玻璃碎片移动了。火车吐出了一口烟雾。他们上方的炸弹又降落了一英寸。

 

“停下！呼吸，呼吸起来？现在把注意力放在停止时间上。我会想到办法的。”

 

她环顾四周想找到什么东西好撑住横梁。长椅边上有个盒子，但她够不到。她害怕如果她放手这块横梁便会砸向他。

 

她的手心汗湿了，横梁正一点点滑出她的手心。

 

接着，灵光一闪。

 

她调整了自己抓着横梁的姿势，将手伸进自己的邮差包里拿出了那本厚重的天体物理学手册。她把它搁在横梁下面支撑着。

 

她确信横梁已经稳定后，便连忙跑回了那个男人身边。

 

“我会尽力把你从那里拉出来的。”她从他的腋下勾住他，但他的脸庞立刻因为痛苦而扭曲了，他们头顶上的炸弹也因此又下落了一英寸。

 

Rose的眼泪正处于决堤边缘。

 

“我觉得我的肱上膊在肩膀，”他咬紧牙关说道，“处骨折了，我的锁骨也骨折了。”

 

“你需要一名医生（doctor）。”

 

“我就是一名医生（doctor）。照我说的做，好吗？”

 

她根据他的指示固定了他的胳膊。她用颤抖的双手卷起了自己的外套，小心翼翼地将其摆放在他的胸膛和上臂之间。她脱掉了他的领带，把它用作吊绳将他的前臂固定在另外一个肩膀上。他全程都咬紧了牙关呼吸，眼睛紧紧盯着炸弹。

 

“这样怎么样？”她问道。

 

“棒极了。你也棒极了。现在我们得赶紧走。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“时间要重置了。”

 

在Rose的帮助下，他用力蹬地，总算从横梁下滑了出来。她搀着他站起身，他的双腿在颤抖但现在没时间担心这个了。他牵住了她的手。

 

“快跑！”

 

他们如闪电般冲出了火车站，身后天花板坠落，砖块倾塌，火光直冲云霄，噪音一齐在他们的耳边轰鸣，仿佛交响曲的渐强部。

 

他们在爆炸前及时赶到了街对面。医生（doctor）拉着她倒在草地上，用身体如盾牌一般护住了她，空闲的那只手则保护着他们俩的脑袋。火车站的碎片降落在他们四周。

 

冷静片刻后，他从她的颈窝里抬起头。

 

他们先是互相交换了一个关心的眼神，确认对方安全无虞，但随即他俩愁眉苦脸的样子便化为了大大的明快的微笑。他们迷失在对方的眼眸里，任凭整个城市在四周火光四起。

 

“你好呀。”

 

“你好呀。”

 

他们大笑着，音调尖锐，超过了声带的承受范围。

 

他的眼神落在了她的唇上，Rose心跳如擂鼓。

 

一阵尖叫划破了夜空。

 

“火车！”

 

他们一秒都没犹豫，立刻站了起来跑向了火车站。

 

他们遇见了火车站的领班，领班带着他们去了另一个更安全的入口。

 

这列火车上全是士兵，那些还能支撑着站起来的人正和烟雾和火光斗争以援救他们的战友。

 

几个小时间，他们一直都在从燃烧的建筑里拖出清醒或是昏迷的人。整个小镇里，紧急事件此起彼伏，因此没什么救火员和救护车来帮助他们。Rose的医生竭尽全力救助了尽可能多的伤患，而她一直都在协助他。烟灰熏黑了他们的脸颊，汗珠也从额头滑落。在他们用绷带绑好伤口以及用撕裂的布条阻止大出血时，Rose一直都在用安慰的话语安抚这些人们。他们极少需要交流，工作步调几近一致，就好像已经合作了数年。她就是他的左膀右臂——字面意义上的臂膀，考虑到此时他的一只胳膊还吊在一个简易的吊兜里。

 

他们没时间考虑自己的事情，但她没错过他看向她的方式，严厉满是惊叹和困惑。

 

当太阳在约克镇上升起，光线穿过迷雾笼罩的废墟时，警报解除的鸣笛声响彻这个小镇。最糟糕的日子已经过去了。

 

女子志愿服务队抵达了。她们从货车箱里卸下了一缸缸的热水，向幸存者和救援队发放热茶和水果蛋糕。

 

Rose和她的医生（the doctor）瘫倒在地上，筋疲力竭。经过好几轮深呼吸和大口喘气，他们翻了个身面对面瞧着对方。两人躺在沾满了露水的青草地上，丝毫未留意四周清晨的各种匆忙人群事物。

 

她的指头想触碰他想得发痒，她想描绘他脸庞的每一处细节。她的舌尖上留存着一百万个关于他生活和兴趣的问题。但她控制住了自己，担心她会因此吓到他，他还不知道灵魂伴侣的事情呢。

 

“我们合作得超棒。”他说。

 

“是啊，的确。”

 

他向她蹭得更近了。

 

“你也需要医疗救助。”Rose说道，抚摸着他的胳膊。这只是个触碰他的借口，而他依偎向她的触摸。

 

“医疗救治可以等。”

 

她因震惊或是渴望颤抖起来，她分不清是哪种。她的手上移至他的肩膀，停在了他的颈窝。他们的双腿纠缠在一起。

 

她体内的每一个细胞都在回应这份亲昵。它们苏醒过来。它们犹如新生。她无法克制想要更加靠近的欲望。她拥抱了他，而他毫无异议。他攥紧了她的衬衫，将鼻尖埋进了她的头发，而她则紧紧拥抱着他。他们的心脏以相同的节奏跳动，回应着彼此。覆顶之感不过如此。

 

“你是谁？”他轻声问道。

 

她向后仰了仰头，好看清他的脸。

 

“我是Rose。Rose Tyler。你是谁，医生（doctor）？”

 

“John…”他眯起眼睛盯着她，扫视她的脸庞。“我是不是见过你？*”

 

注释：原句How do I know you？不太确定这里要怎么翻，将原文放上来供大家定夺。

 

“去年，六月的时候，你是不是停止了时间？”

 

他将额头抵在她的额头上，而她捧住了他的脸颊。

 

“…我感觉我必须这么做。但我不知道为什么。”他说道。

 

“你拯救了我。”

 

“而你也拯救了我。”

 

他们的鼻尖碰在一起相互磨蹭，他的呼吸扫过她的嘴唇。她大笑起来，只因为幸福在她体内升腾。缩小他们嘴唇之间的距离成了最顺理成章的事情。这个吻一开始温柔又害羞，只是嘴唇纯洁地贴在一起。但之后她的手指梳过他的发丝，催促着他加深这个亲吻。他捉住了她的嘴唇，手也袭上了她的胯骨。

 

冥冥之中时间似乎再一次被谁静止。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：
> 
> 谢谢你们愿意读这个故事。如果你喜欢这个设定或者我的写作，也许你们会想看看“交织的灵魂”这一篇。
> 
> 本文中出现的所有历史事件都是真实的，包括1941年九月九日出现的那场磁暴。（我了解到这件事的时候十分兴奋，想着必须得写进这篇里面。）轰炸约克镇和火车站也是真实的。（我知道火车在轰炸的时候快要进站的那一刻，就觉得博士和玫瑰一定会去帮助他们的，哪怕这会打断他们的浪漫时光。）


End file.
